


An Honour

by telperion_15



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Angst, Deathfic, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-28
Updated: 2010-05-28
Packaged: 2017-10-09 18:36:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/90325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telperion_15/pseuds/telperion_15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With one of them at death's door, Trip and Archer reflect on their friendship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Trip's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trip reflects on his friendship with Archer.

My breathing is laboured, and pain racks my every limb, but I lie quiet, knowing there's nothing I can do to avoid the inevitable. So instead I think about my life; its ups and downs, its joys and sorrows. Memories flood my mind – answering a question in an academy lecture, laughing hysterically at a drunken joke told in a bar, staying up all night so the warp reactor will be finished in time. So many different memories, and yet they all have one thing in common – you.

You've been my friend for longer than I can remember – it feels like forever. You've laughed with me through the good times, and comforted me through the bad ones. Sure, we've had our share of disagreements. You say that I let my heart rule my head, and I argue that you often let Starfleet rule you life. But we both understand that these things are part of who we are, and neither of us would change a thing.

When you were made Captain of the Enterprise, I was so proud of you. And even though it ultimately created some distance between us, I've never begrudged you your position for a moment – it's a dream come true for you.

It's dangerous out here in space, though. I've saved your life more times than I can count – you always cared about other lives more than your own – and you've pulled me out of danger just as often.

Except this time you were too late. You tried your hardest to reach me in time, but you just didn't make it. Even now I can see you're blaming yourself. You shouldn't: I don't. We both knew the risks when we came out here. You have eighty people to be responsible for – you can't keep every single one of them safe all of the time, especially when one of them seems to attract trouble like a magnet.

My breathing becomes shallower, and I can feel myself slipping away. And I can see that you know you're about to lose me. Don't mourn me too much. You need to move on – there's so much more for you to see and do. Enterprise and her crew need you. I know you'll miss me, and wherever I end up, I'll miss you too. You were a good friend to me – the best.

As I close my eyes for the last time, I whisper my final thought to you.

"It was an honour serving with you, Cap'n."


	2. Archer's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Archer reflects on his friendship with Trip.

Kneeling beside you on the floor, I can see that you are dying, and I want to scream at the injustice of it. But I don't, because I know it won't change anything, and anyway, a Captain must retain an aura of professionalism. My feeling of helplessness doesn't fade, however, so instead I retreat into the past, into memory, to avoid having to face the future.

I remember the very first time I saw you, sitting in the front row at one of my academy lectures. Even then you were cocky, and so sure of yourself, and I knew you were going to be a brilliant, if difficult, student. I shouldn't admit this, but after that first lecture I actively sought you out. You thought we'd run into each other by accident, but that isn't true. The truth is that I wanted to get to know the young man who had answered practically every question I put to my class.

What I hadn't counted on was becoming your friend. But you charmed me instantly with your easygoing manner and open heart, and I soon knew that the cocksure attitude was just a front. Although it wasn't the best conduct to become such good friends with a student, I ignored the rules and we became virtually inseparable, both through your days at the academy, and the years we spent preparing Enterprise for launch.

When my father's dream came true, and Enterprise became the first warp five ship, I knew instantly who to choose as my Chief Engineer. Sure, there were accusations of nepotism from some of the more jealous members of Starfleet, but you proved them all wrong straight away. Everyone could see you were best man for the job, and I was proud to have you on my crew.

Space is a lot more unsafe than I (perhaps naively) hoped it would be. We've met plenty of friendly races in out travels, but also more than our fair share of unfriendly ones. But through it all you've never lost you enthusiasm for exploration. You were always first to volunteer for an away mission, the first to leap in to defend someone in trouble, even if you'd only met them five minutes previously. Your big heart had gotten you into trouble more times than I can count, including this last time. And I was too late to save you. I'm responsible for eighty other people, and yet I can't even save my best friend. It should be me dying, not you.

A wheezing cough distracts me from my thoughts, and I realise that your time is finally up. The thought that I'm about to lose my best friend renders me speechless, but your final whispered words bring tears to my eyes.

"It was an honour serving with you, Cap'n."

The honour was all mine.


End file.
